Meanie Pixies
thank you and go glub yourself :- Meanie, in her pesterlog to Aranna Sorket in Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens Meanie Pixies is the innocuous double of Janet Roberts. While she had her time under the spotlight in Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, by the time of the sequel fanfic, Post-SCrash Session, she is reduced to a side character. Family See Candacension Pixies#Family Biography Meanie Pixies has been living with her ancestor and the ruler of Belarus, Luminescence Pixies, as the "hairless" to Luminescence's throne. However, Meanie resents the idea of how Luminescence is ruling Belarus, and at the first moment runs away with Aranna Sorket to the pink moon of Belarus. Eventually, there she met ten other friends and together they spent seven solar sweeps (around 15 years). When Meanie got tired of the get-together, she decided to kill her friends together and succeeded in her second attempt. This brought her to the dream bubbles, which she completely devastated. Not much of Meanie is seen in Post-SCrash Session and its sequel Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, as she has only gotten two occasions to replace Janet Roberts. In the first one, Meanie mentions to Aranna that the game Sburb Alpha has been released, but has no plans to play the game and is accidentally released when Aranna mentions Janet. In the second one, Meanie and Merlin LeJoin meet Skepness Man, who leads them to where Aranna lives near Portal High School, but they are once again superseded by Janet and Dick when Skepness Man mentions the alpha kids as a group. Meanie, however, makes a major return in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. As she is called back to life, she and her friends return to where Belarus used to be, and Meanie re-pieces the planet, creating "Belarus Nouveau". There, she meets a person claiming she is really Candacension Pixies and that the planet is really "Altair". She kills him, assuming those statements are false, but then takes over his life essence and assumes those statements to be true, beginning the life of Candacension. Trivia *Her chumhandle is coloredCondescessence. It is obviously inspired by the name of her post-Scratch self, Her Imperious Condescension, known in the MarissaTheWriter realm as Candacension Pixies. *Her ancestor's name, Luminescence Pixies, is based on that of (and is misspelled as that of) Lumina Squires, a fantroll created by ASBusinessMagnet for irenicPie to be her trollsona. **It is also misspelled as "Alexander Lukashenko", referring to the president of Belarus in real life. *Her only known Tumblr blog is the one she co-runs with Aranna Sorket, "thefrogtempleblog.tumblr.com". *Meenah Peixes, Meanie's "canon" version, is briefly met during the journey of Meanie's team back to the inverted Marrissaverse. Meenah offers Meanie to join her ghost army, which Meanie declines, then proceeding to shrug at what she believes to be an incorrect version of her name. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (First appearance) (Partial narrator) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' (Main narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (Main narrator) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homestuck characters Category:Narrators